


Firefight

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Dark Harry, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Endgame Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Louis, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Louis is torn between the fear he feels around King Harry, and the rush of something else that is there too. Not to mention he promised someone else his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefight

Louis strolled leisurely to the white stone temple, a bowl of blessed water balanced precariously in the crook of his bent elbow. It was both a literal and figurative breath of fresh air to be back on the cliffside after the week he'd spent locked down in the valley writhing through the change.

 

It was scorching though, the sun's hot rays pelting the exposed soft of Louis's skin. Times such as these made Louis thankful for the wardrobe of mystics, the practically sheer toga a welcome garment in the heat. While in that aspect the uniform was great, it was not so wonderful at protecting him from the kicked up white dirt, it's grainy texture passing along Louis's skin with every course of wind. 

 

The dip in the mountains was just piles of said dirt and broken marble pillars, but every way you turned the sun glistened off the sea. Even turned around, where the cliffside was at it's highest point there was a break, a crack where the full moon settled, the Mother resting and watching over her place of worship. 

 

Louis scurried up the stairs to the top of the dias, the statue ahead awaiting it's offering. Once he reached the top platform however, he was alerted by the scuff of leather sandals on the stone. Slowing his stride Louis turned to see the warrior prince himself rounding a marble pillar. His chestplate glistened in the sun, as did his daggers. The man was fully suited for war, and Louis's stomach trembled at the threat.

 

"Prince Liam!" He called, despite his apprehension. Waving his free hand Louis spared a thought to the manor of Liam, his hair flattened back with sweat, tanned muscles slick also. As the prince drew near Louis could smell him unlike ever before. The man reeked of nerves. Even as Liam smiled back at Louis the scent surrounding him was thick and spicy. 

 

"Louis..." He trailed off. Liam was wide eyed at the sight of his old friend, the white of his robe contrasting to the tan of his newly supple, soft, omega skin. "The week of change treated you well," Liam informed. He was unable to keep a rough palm from sliding up Louis's arm, and he cursed himself for being so weak.

"Ah," Louis blushed. "I was hoping to be alone. The healer let me free just a few hours ago," his blush intensified as Liam subtly scented him, the alpha's smell seeping into his skin. 

 

"I can smell that," Liam laughed. "But truly," his tone deepened, "The Mother has outdone herself with you." 

 

"Please," Louis denied, "I am no different than you saw me last waning moon!"

 

"You have changed immensely." His tone gave no room for any more denials, and Louis tucked his chin. "There is no need for that," Liam said, "we are equals, after all." 

 

"You," Louis raised his brow, "see us as equals? What is next Liam, a dove and lion are the same?" 

 

"Of course not, but..." Liam took his friend by the hips, firm and unyielding. "You are softer here, and..." There was a pause as a hand slid through the slightly gaped slit of Louis's toga, where it came to rest on his thigh. "And here. Plus your smell, it has changed also." Liam extricated himself with hard effort, said scent sweet enough to coat the back of his throat with want. 

 

"And this makes us equal how, Liam?" The words were said breathily, a rose shade high on Louis's cheeks. The praise was new, but not unwelcome. 

 

"Because you are of age, an official omega priestess. Like a mystic princess," he laughed.

 

"You drive a hard argument, Prince," the younger admitted, chuckling also. It was nice, this easy back and forth. Liam had never been a traditionalist, and Louis was glad status wouldn't halt their friendly banter.

 

"And you a strong resistance, Priestess," Liam inhaled again, a whurr of Louis's downy, plush, and sweet spring scent filling his brain.  

 

"Mhm," Louis agreed. He waited a mere moment before continuing, shifting the water bowl to rest of his hip. "Now, what brings you to our temple? You are dressed for murder, not praise." Louis hated to be so accusing, but the rocky cliffside was a sacred place, and no non-offering blood was to the spent anywhere near it. 

 

"We ride for the straight at noon, and I was hoping to get a blessing," Liam admitted. He shuffled his feet before straightening up. "Would you do the honors?" 

 

"Of course!" Louis exclaimed. 

 

They both kneeled, knee to knee, and the cold stone bowl was placed in the middle. Louis dipped his middle and index finger into the water, whispering words Liam couldn't make out. The water was chilly where it met his face, but the soft pad of Louis's fingers made up for it. 

 

This close Liam could still smell the edges of change lingering unto the boy. The hint of old linen, the heavy, heady scent of slick. It was like a book, the week of Louis's change laid out for him to sniff. What overwhelmed him most of all was the new thick scent of hormones; Louis's own omega signature. 

 

He smelled tempting, ready and fertile. All Liam could see was red. The red Louis's lips would be as he nipped them, the red of his bedsheets that he would press Louis into, the bright red flush that would cover Louis's face as he licked that slick scent from it source--

 

Cold water attached itself firmly to Liam's eyelids, and when they opened Louis's wide green eyes stared into his. "You're all done and blessed," he announced, standing. Dusting the tan dirt from his robes Louis said a small farewell before turning to approach the statue. 

 

Liam watched. He'd spent the week of his change fisting his newly formed knot to many, many different thoughts, and he'd been with quite a few people since. Yet, nothing, not one person had filled him with that sort of all-encompassing need before. He'd never been winded by just the regular undertones of scent before, and a treacherous, dangerous part of his brain whispered mate. 

 

"Come with me," he blurted.

 

The boy stopped, turned. "What?" Louis was white-knuckling the bowl in his grip, whole body tensed in surprise

 

"Come with me," Liam enforced. 

 

"Liam I wish I could but I have duties here, especially since I am newly changed. Oracle Niall had made me promise to visit everyday this week, and I have to start teaching the classes we offer..." 

 

Louis's frown was far too much for Liam to bear. "A month then," he reasoned. "A month and you can come all on your own. Any longer and I couldn't stand it." 

 

“I don't see an issue, but it is not my call.” 

 

“Oh?” The warrior questioned, hands settling again to his friend’s waist. The curves there were the moon, and his hands the tide. 

 

“I must ask Niall of course. He  _ is _ my acting alpha since Geoff is off at the palace.” Louis shuffled the slightest bit forward, the musk of Liam’s smell dancing across his tongue. Becoming of age was in turns the worst and best thing. Being an omega is not what Louis had hoped for, but his senses had improved and his curves seemed to be pleasing thus far. 

 

“Alright then. Tell him to collar you.” Liam firmly pressed his fingers across Louis’s throat. The king was favorable to most, but he was not going against the grain. Omegas and unrepresenteds were required to be collared, and they must have acting alphas to keep them in line. “I know the deities are progressive, but the men that guard you all here are not. One whiff of you, pup, and they'd claim you for themselves. Best prevent that.” 

 

“Of course.” Louis felt a rush of shame upon not immediately seeing his pseudo-alpha once the healer had cleared him. Niall was not always available though, generally lost in his visions. 

 

The prince said nothing. His voice, he feared, might waver. The thought of Louis knelt at another alphas feet, head titled back, whimpering and wet with slick as he was collared, was enraging. He didn't let this show though, dipping his fingers under Louis's clothes again the brush the pads of his fingers across warm skin of Louis's collarbones. 

 

"Liam?" The other man questioned, he'd never seen the warrior like this--unyielding yet gentle. 

 

"I have to go, but allow me one thing." 

 

"Anything," Louis nodded. 

 

"Allow me your first kiss from an Alpha." 

 

"Oh," the omega looked away. "Alpha Niall has already made me promise to give him that for a ritual, but I would give you it if I could." 

 

Liam took a few long moments to compose himself. But lifted Louis to his front pressing a small kiss to his temple. "A month," he whispered. 

 

"A month," Louis agreed, giving into the warmth of his friends body. 

 

~~~~o~~~~

 

"You reek of blood and war," Niall accused as Louis entered his shadowed chamber. 

 

"Pr--" 

 

"I know why," he tsked, patting the pillow across from him. 

 

Louis was allowed back here only once before, when then regent Cowell had first placed him in the care of the priestess's'. It had been scary then, at barely fourteen, and it still sent a shiver down Louis's spine today. The plink of water against stone was haunting, and the overgrown foliage helped liven up the room none. Four years did nothing to quell the musty smell, but now Louis could pick up the all-encompassing scent of Alpha the wafted through the walls.

 

Dried blood stained the gray stone floor, the drain like a black unseeing eye in the middle of the room. The light emitting from the torches was barely there, making Louis stumble as he crumpled down across from Niall. He reached to scrape the top of his palm with his fingers, the touch making goosebumps rise in it's wake. 

 

"You saved it," he said suddenly, surprised.

 

"I promised. We made a pact under the Father's eyes." 

 

"That we did," he trailed off. Suddenly a sharp pain stung the top of Louis's hand, blood seeping slowly from the wound. 

 

Louis cried out, but as he went to speak Niall shushed him with his bloodsoaked fingertips. They left wet red trails in their wake, Louis's lips slick with his own blood. Niall remained unaffected, his eyelids shut tight but eyeballs still moving under. 

 

The blood was warm where is dripped down Louis's chin, his own eyes fluttering shut at the primal sensation. "You--will be given--" Niall started, hands shaking, "You will be given and the people will rejoice but there will be mountains--" 

 

"In a month you must refuse him--!" She shook Louis by the shoulders, shouting. "You must refuse the prince or you will die--There is no other way." 

 

"But," Louis took a deep breath, "But I don't understand--" 

 

"There is no other way," he repeated. 

 

Blood slicked lips met his in a fury, messy and wet. Louis's blood touched both their tongues, the metallic twang making something in the omega flinch away. Niall, however was unaffected, his stone-roughened fingers grasping at Louis's neck. His smell was powerful, but it was comforting. Niall had risked life and limb to save him from slavery, standing up to their regent, sacrificing ox after ox, and what was at first a scent that struck fear into Louis was soon a scent he saw as motherly. 

 

Niall wretched away, his eyes jolting open. "The Father has warned me Louis. Liam will ask for your virtue, but he will not ask for your hand." 

 

"He wouldn't!" Louis defended. A priestess’ virtue was a main component of many rituals, and once it was gone there was no going back. But, the idea of an Alpha like Liam taking him in hand, making him submit... It was an alluring thought, to say the least. "Liam and I have known one another since I arrived here, if he were to want me he would say so." Yet, that morning flashed through Louis's mind:

 

The way Liam had smelled when they'd kneeled; his usual earthy steel scent aflame with something darker like the oil they burned at night. The way he seemed to exude want, his fists curled at his sides... The way Liam had looked at him, longing, when he'd asked Louis to come with him across the straight...faced with this prediction those were disheartening sensory memories. 

 

"Liam is a fool, leader of the smallest army in King Cowell's realm, and he knows it. He will take your virtue by love but by greed he will marry another from across the strait. Liam may be a fool but he is no common bullheaded alpha. Simon has made sure of that." Niall wiped the blood from his mouth, inner alpha howling at its notes on his palette. There was something inherently satisfying about new omega blood, like Niall had won a race he wasn't trying for. It was a deep sense of pride that settled in his gut, and although Louis's future was rocky-- pitches of color surrounded by bleak black holes, laughter and tears, the scent of new life but the stench of death-- he knew Louis could, and would, persevere.

"Tell me this then, Alpha, why do they leave? We are not at war." 

 

"Prince Harry of the Firestones is to become King Harry of the Firestones, Bringer of Justice, The Double-Edged Blade, a True Alpha of Hades Rage. To fulfill the requirements he must take a mate. That is all I know." The title was one that came to him early, a dream where he'd seen the curly haired man wield his sword through the neck of a criminal. He'd still been a child then, and just a day later his father had been killed at war. Niall was used to being right, but when Harry announced his title he'd stood still. "The Rage King, he likes for short." 

 

"He needs us why?" Louis asked. This was not news, as the whole cliffside had tittered over the newly crowned king. Beta and alpha females had swooned at the mere thought of being his queen, and Louis had even given it a thought himself. 

 

"That I do not know," Niall admitted. "But hopefully the Father will see it fit to tell me. The Mother hasn't given me a vision since I saw your change weeks ago, and I fear I'm leaving her favor:" Niall stood, the low ceiling making him hunch. He guided Louis to the exit, pulling him along by the bone of his wrist. 

 

"I will do a rite, if you wish?" Louis offered, crouching low to fit through the exit. Niall nodded his assent. Louis hesitated. “Um, alpha… I do not wish to be ungrateful, but I thought it was necessary I be collared?” 

 

Niall pursed his lips. “I do not own you. I am not going to pretend you are anything but a child of The Mother.” He saw the flinch in Louis's face and went to him. “Baby boy, I love you, but this is not something I can give you.” He pressed a small kiss to his temple, scenting the alpha that had been there before. “...I know I warned you away from him, but Prince Liam wants you: a sweet boy, tempting and ready for his knot. He'd collar you the second you spoke of it.”

 

Louis cleared his throat, color intense on his skin. “Thank you, Alpha.” He hugged Niall close and they bid each other farewell. 

 

Niall muttered a small prayer to any god listening, face resting against the cold stone. He prayed that Louis heed his warnings, and that he learn to protect himself. It was a miniscule effort, but The Mother seemed to love him, and Niall hoped she saw it fit to keep him alive. 

 

~~~~o~~~~

 

Across the strait of blue sea the newly kinged Harry held court. He was barely paying attention, the drone of his advisors being blocked out by the warmth of the beta on his lap. Sophia had always been shy, and the way she hid her face as she ground unto his lap only supported that. Her body faced outward, breasts having been exposed by the first issue, but she maintained decency. Both of their lower bodies were covered, and her flushed face was flung back against Harry's shoulder, hiding the euphoric look about her features. 

 

Harry, however, had always had a flair for the dramatics. He grabbed her roughly by the hair, pressing until her body sat upright. She stilled, causing a growl to erupt from the king's chest. "Did I say you could stop?" 

 

"No, sire," she whimpered out, resuming her movements. The eyes of the court men and women bore into her, Zayn's soft gaze from the side her only comfort. Harry had always had a cruel streak, but they were familiar, and she was usually spared. 

 

"Sire! We have news!" The king's guard rushed in the room, eyes ablaze. 

 

"Speak," said one of the elders. Harry leaned forward, pressing his chest into his consorts back. 

 

"Cowell sends a small troop, unannounced," the man panted. 

 

"Oh," Harry leaned back, "I called for them. I will choose my queen from their kingdom, and I wanted to meet a few people first." 

 

His advisors stumbled. “Sire we were not informed--” 

 

“I am the king. I need not inform anyone.” He fucked into Sophia one last time before setting her to the side and guiding her down the throne steps. “Besides, you were all bothering me about obtaining a queen. I have found a solution.” 

 

“We were advising you to take specific hands, My King. Not… Not just anyone!” The faces around the table were mixed. Most were open mouth gapes, but some men had their lips pressed into a tight line. 

 

Harry scoffed. “I will not be choosing just anyone. We will be hosting possible mates and they will compete for my hand.” 

 

Another advisor stood. “This is ridiculous! With all due respect I cannot allow you to slander the name of this kingdom with your games.” 

 

The king turned his gaze to the man. Sir Bruce had always been in opposition with the family, but owned enough orchards and wineries to make up for it. “Bruce… I would tread carefully.” 

 

“Or what? You are no war king. I respected your father because he knew how to run a kingdom. You on the other hand are still a child! You know nothing of war or famine, but your people will! You have no experience, no knowledge!” 

 

“Are you done?” Harry drew his sword, striding to Bruce. The room gasped, most taking a step back. 

 

“Sire--” 

 

“No. No Bruce I think we’ve heard enough from you.” Harry was quick to press the edge of his blade to his advisors throat, pressing enough to leave a small cut, letting blood well on his sword. “I think we all agree that you should stop while you're ahead. Don't you?” 

 

“Yes My King. Of course. I'm sorry I overstepped.” 

 

“You're not. Oh but you will be.” Harry laughed. With his left hand he drew a small blade. His dagger split Bruce’s skin clean at the first knuckle, removing the man’s index finger. 

 

Bruce's scream rang through the throne room and echoed. His fellow advisors did not move. 

 

“We're done here. The competition will go on as I had planned. Sophia, Zayn! I'm feeling a bath.” 

 

“Yes My King.” They scurried to follow their old friend.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've read Sanctions by viridian-vav that is also me. I just can't figure out which fandom i like this fic for. Probably this one?


End file.
